Burn in Violet
Hi, I'm Whitefibre and this is my first creepypasta. I don't expect it to be super good, I expect it to be decent enough to be reviewed by you guys. It's about Touhou, I hope you enjoy! When I was much younger, and still in Middle School, my best friend at the time was a girl named Violet. We were inseperable, we shared so many common interests like video games, television shows, and Japanese culture. We loved Japanese culture so much, we listened to their music, watched their anime, and even played some games that were never released outside of Japan. But there was one series of games that stood out among the rest, Touhou. Violet and I were always anticipating the next one and playing the windows games. However, it wasn't until our last year of Middle School that Violet introduced me to 5 Touhou games which were released on a Japanese only computer called the Anex86. As of now, there are 14 games in the series with 6 spin-offs. But back then, I had no idea those 5 games on the Anex86 existed. During our last year of Middle School, Violet came over one day and introduced me to those 5 games and she even showed me where to download them online due to the fact that they never got an official English release. However, there was one game she couldn't find a link to. Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story. I was disappointed but she reassured me she'd continue her search for she had never played it either. In the mean time, I had to play with Touhou 1, 2, 3, and 5. It wasn't until almost 2 weeks later that me and Violet finally got in touch again. When we met at the usual place, my house, I could tell there was definitely something different about her. She didn't seem as chipper or joyful. She seemed kind of melancholy and the mood she put out was depressing. When I finally had the gall to ask her what was wrong, she merely reassured me that everything was okay. As we continued on with business as usual, I asked her how the hunt for Touhou 4 was coming. In an unassuring tone, she said that she had found it. I eagerly jumped on the computer and had her direct me to a website with the download link. The website was rather baron, containing nothing but a few download links with a very bare description for each download. There weren't even any adds but I didn't care, I was too excited to finally play the one game from my favorite game series that elluded me. With haste, I downloaded it and set it up to install. However, as I was getting it all ready to play, Violet merely stood up and headed for the door quickly. I stopped her and asked her what was wrong and all she did was turn her head and tell me that she hoped I enjoyed the game. Without another word, she left. I didn't pursue her as I figured she was just having a bad day and I finally had my hands on Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story. A half hour had passed before I finally set up the Anex86 emulator and started up the game. The normal opening that introduced me to ZUN rolled on by and the main menu finally appeared. I noticed something though; the game was quiet. No main menu music was playing as I was accustomed to from all the other Touhou games I had played. It was dead silent but I figured, since it was an emulator, that it was just glitching.. I selected single player and immediately chose Marisa as my character. As the first stage began, the music appeared again. At the time, I didn't notice a difference, but after listening to the song over and over again how I usually do, I realized that the first time I played it, the notes were much lower. The usual assortment of Anex86 Touhou enemies swept over me, ghosts, random floating orbs, the usual. When I reached the first boss, I beat her with ease. But where she was defeated, I saw tiny red pixels. I figured it was torn cloth fragments since other Touhou games I played showed tattered, ripped clothes on your enemy after you defeated her. Without a care, I moved ahead. Now I don't use an English translator, but sometimes in Anex86 Touhou games, some of the words appear in English. The few words I noticed instantly was "Lake of Blood." Ironically enough, the background appeared red like the torn cloth fragments from the previous stage. I wouldn't say this is the first time ZUN encorporated something a little odd in his game, so I shrugged it off. As I came to the stage 2 boss and her theme began playing, I realized it cut out in some parts and was higher pitched than others. I figured the same thing as earlier, the emulator was glitching. I defeated the stage 2 boss and yet again, I saw red pixels on the black ground she was defeated on. The odd thing is though... she wore all black clothes so shouldn't her torn clothes appear black or not at all since it would blend in with the background?. I took note of it and pressed on. It wasn't until I read the game's story translated to English that I found out I was going to the Dream World. Stage 3 hit me like a truck, things got alot harder. It was actually the first time I lost a life while playing the game and I noticed that I didn't have the red stains beneath me when I died. I was baffled why it only appeared under enemies but I thought that's a question I should ask later. The first thing I realized was the gigantic portal in the background of my stage 3 boss. I didn't find this out until earlier, but it's supposed to be blue. This one was purple and actually appeared a tad bit more menacing than the blue portal with the red border around it. Coincidentally, the boss wileded a scythe which just further encouraged me to think I was traversing through Hell like in Touhou 1. At last I delivered the final blow, but the explosion that you see after your enemy is defeated was alot bigger this time. There were also the red stains on the ground and they appeared bigger as well. As I entered stage 4, I wasn't feeling very justified in what I was doing. One of my favorite songs from the series began playing, Alice Maestra. I had listened to it before so I caught the difference. It was playing much more slowly as I began to assault the enemies. They were little maids in blue dresses with blonde hair and... they too left the red stains. As I came to the stage boss, I quickly skipped through the text and began the fight. I was watching the enemy health bar and as it was nearing the half way point, the fight stopped. I couldn't attack her, she didn't attack me. She began speaking; her face was covered in purple pixels, I guess to represent bruises. She flew off. I had no idea what was going on, I just continued to think it was part of the game. Stage 5 rolled around and I began to get a feeling that maybe I should just stop. If what I've been thinking at this point was true, then I've been killing all of those bosses rather than just beating them up. I couldn't tell between what was supposed to be and what wasn't supposed to be. With that and my burning curiosity, I continued. There was no music this time which made me disappointed because when I later listened to the song, I rather liked it. The stage 5 boss appeared and I was ready to put up one hell of a fight considering I was so close to the end. Something was amiss, Yuuka wasn't putting up nearly as much of a fight as I thought she would, she was as easy as a stage one boss. I quickly beat her and instead of an explosion, she flew away, leaving a trail of the red pixels that my character followed eagerly. I got the picture of what was going on by then. This wasn't a regular incident like in all of the other Touhou games. This was a killing spree. At last, I arrived at the last stage, stage 6. I wasn't very excited for what was to come and a part of me dreaded it. I didn't want to have to watch Marisa brutally anihilate anyone else so I paused the game and turned away from the screen for just a moment. Even though it was paused, I could continue to hear the music and the sound effects as if the game was still going. I turned and realized that it was. It wasn't paused and Marisa was controlling by herself. I watched in confusement as she teared through the enemies and reached the final boss, Yuuka yet again. The dialogue was short and as soon as the fight began, I tried to control Marisa but to no avail. I watched helplessly as Marisa dodged everything Yuuka desperatley threw at her and within a quick minute, Yuuka was nothing but a red, pixelated blood smear in the background. Marisa danced around in glee as the credits rolled. I shed a tear for poor Yuuka and myself as I realized what Violet was talking about. At the time, I couldn't believe that ZUN had put this into a game. After my traumatizing weekend, I went to Violet's house to confront her about this. When the door opened, it was her mom. She wasn't happy and I asked her where Violet was. She frowned as she invited me in to fill me in on what happened. She told me of Violet's strange behavior as of late and how she would just hole herself up in her room. She couldn't tell me what she was exactly doing, but she told me she sat at her computer on the web browser all day and night. Violet was sent to a mental hospital because she apparently had homicidal thoughts and dreams.. I couldn't figure out what might've gave her these thoughts for the life of me. But then again she wasn't very open about how she was feeling or her opinions on life and the world around her. It's as if she was a fire, and everytime she was asked anything, she took her opinion and fed it to the fire until it was too large for her to control. I wondered, if she wasn't sent to the hospital, would she have ended up like Marisa? At that thought, I rushed upstairs to her room. I got on her computer and went through her files. As I read, I was amazed and found out things about Violet I never even knew. As I checked the last few files, some of them were codes. She knew how to code games apparently and I was impressed. Until I found the last document. It was titled Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story. I had no idea what the codes meant, but before I left her computer, I pulled up her web browser I noticed she bookmarked the website where I found Lotus Land Story. I then got up from the chair, horrified as I came to the realization that she lied about her experiences with Touhou 4 and did this to me. She put me through that murder fest of a "game" that SHE created. The fire that was her disturbed psyche took over her and she must've projected it out through Marisa. She was consumed by the fires and we both burned. To this day, she's still in that hospital... fighting for control. Whitefibre (talk) Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Original Story